


【山組OS】Dye 染色

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊R15。＊短，只是想寫山安定的找樂子。＊A~Z自我挑戰之D。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 2





	【山組OS】Dye 染色

那是一個天氣晴朗的早晨。面對新居的一片白牆，他忽然有了想做點特別的事情的衝動。先是打電話給櫻井翔要他來載自己，在等待的過程中他整理出家裡的舊報紙，從畫室裡翻出兩把不常使用的油漆刷，放在白牆邊。

想要做點什麼瘋狂的事。

接到櫻井翔到了的電話以後他隨手抓了件外套披上，壓低鴨舌帽藏好自己，手機收進口袋，鎖上門離開。

門口停的那輛車搖下車窗，駕駛座上櫻井翔對他露出微笑。

「智くん這麼突然？我今天原本預定要出門的。」

「但你還是來了。」

他打開車門，坐上副駕駛座，從容地繫上安全帶，在對方發動引擎之前迅速地偷親了一口，櫻井翔沒說什麼只是挑眉，看來今天大野智心情不錯呢，情緒高昂。

在美術用品店買了幾桶不同顏色的顏料之後，回大野家的路上櫻井翔等紅燈時忍不住發問，「你畫什麼要用那麼多顏料？」

「等等就知道了。」大野智對他扯開溫暖的微笑，興奮的連櫻井翔都能感受到。

他們兩手拿滿好幾桶顏料，大野智拿著鑰匙要開門時動作俐落，櫻井翔跟在對方後頭，大野保持神秘的樣子讓他想起第一次來到大野智的新家時，對方也是同樣走在自己前面，而猝不及防的在自己踏入玄關後霸道地吻上自己，他甚至都還沒開始參觀大野家，就被推倒在沙發上，第一眼看見的是大野家的天花板。

打消腦海中令人臉紅的回憶，一進門就發現角落的白牆邊鋪滿舊報紙，上頭擺著兩支油漆刷，大野智把顏料放在鋪滿報紙的地上後，丟下櫻井翔一個人在客廳，匆匆跑進房間拿了兩件幾乎泛黃的白色T恤和短褲，遞給對方。

「怕弄髒衣服，換上這個吧。」

「咦？智くん不是要畫畫嗎？」

「對啊，翔くん也要一起喔。」

褲子才脫到一半，櫻井翔皺起眉頭噗疵一笑，「欸？我也要一起畫？我？」他想起節目上引起悲鳴的各種畫作，自己跟大野智的畫畫功力有著天壤之別，而且這怎麼看都是要畫在牆上，萬一他畫壞那不就糟透了。

「放心，翔くん也能畫好的。」

「⋯⋯」

「相信我啦。」

櫻井翔點頭默認，順便套上大野遞給他的上衣。大野智的衣服尺寸還是跟他差了一點，櫻井翔抓著白色T恤的下擺，怎麼也遮不住一抬手就會不經意露出的腰際，應該到膝蓋的短褲也硬生生被他穿成膝蓋以上，簡直跟四角內褲一樣。雖然有些滑稽，但也像是種變相的誘惑，尤其是那白皙的腰肉，捏起來肯定軟軟的。

打開了所有顏料，大野智先用油漆刷沾了點藍色，再隨意地揮動手腕，讓顏料飛濺到白色的牆上。用潑灑方式創作意外地很有藝術感，如今白牆上已添上幾點藍色，顏料沿著牆壁緩緩流下，又形成另一種形態的美。

回頭望著完全被吸引住的櫻井翔，正好與他四目相交。所謂已經了解彼此到不必說話大概就是這個意思吧。

櫻井拿著油漆刷沾了一把紅色顏料，大膽地揮灑在牆上，多餘的顏料落在報紙上，幸好有鋪報紙，才不會弄髒地板。

白牆上一抹藍被紅色覆蓋、與紅色交融。

「喔喔翔くん的紅色好漂亮。」

「繼續？」

櫻井翔心想自己是玩上癮了。拿著油漆刷彎腰，沾滿顏料，藍紅綠黃紫加上白黑，他像個孩子一樣不計較弄髒衣服和身體，只顧著往牆上灑就好，看各種顏色在牆上留下痕跡，層層堆疊。

大野智看櫻井翔玩得盡興，也跟著綻開笑容，跟著對方一起瘋狂玩耍，像是變相的發洩，什麼都不用在意，只要跟眼前的人一起玩樂就好。

白牆已被不同顏色覆蓋，沿著重力流下的顏料融成一團，倒不是一團糟，而有種現代藝術感，雖然不明所以但也挺好看的。

回過神來才發覺雙手滿是半乾的五顏六色，身上的白色T恤染上色彩，而大野智的上衣則意外的乾淨。

他勾起嘴角，心血來潮。

想把對方弄髒。

放下油漆刷，把快見底的顏料踢到一旁，櫻井翔用他沾染半乾顏料的雙手捧著大野智的臉，貼上對方的嘴唇。大野智毫不驚訝，不如說是等待這刻的到來等很久了，他環著櫻井的腰，讓彼此的下身更加貼近，手伸進被染色的T恤裡，在白淨的肌膚上摩挲，一道道藍色痕跡立刻落在櫻井翔腰間。

他們倒在一堆報紙上，報紙因為擁抱與親吻的身體扭動皺在一起，大野智像隻貓用舌尖舔著櫻井的脖頸邊，後者因為癢而笑著抱緊大野智，背後的白色T恤沾染顏料，櫻井翔得逞地勾起嘴角。

大野智心想，怎麼能只讓你一個人玩那麼開心。他撩起櫻井翔的上衣，從乳首開始撫摸，在下腹打轉，身體上染上了淺淺的藍色，櫻井翔凝視大野緩慢的動作，飽含慾望的眼神正訴說著未解決的情慾。

「キス⋯⋯欲しい。」

「嗯。」

嘴唇染上一絲情色，他讓櫻井翔翻身，扯下對方的褲子。

「地板很硬耶。」

「你根本就不在意。」

櫻井翔笑了笑，果然對方還是最懂自己的。

「那麼翔ちゃん，我們來把報紙染成白色的怎麼樣？」


End file.
